The Nothing I've Become
by Joana Swift
Summary: "Lentamente o tempo está passando.Seis meses e eu ainda estou esperando aqui. Seis meses e eu ainda estou respirando. Seis meses de espera." - Bella Swan


INFORMAÇÕES:

**Título:** The Nothing I've Become

**Autor(a):** Joan Swift

**Shipper:** Bella e Edward

**Gênero:** Angustia / Drama

**Censura:** K

**Sinopse:** "Eu queria apenas que ele aparecesse na minha janela e me salvasse do nada que eu havia me tornado." - Bella Swan

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da one shot.

A última palavra dita pela linda voz dele ainda ressoava em minha cabeça: Adeus. Depois de tanto tempo... Tudo que vejo, sinto e faço me levam de volta ao mesmo lugar em minha mente: Edward. Os meses passaram por mim lentamente e repletos de dor e saudades.

"_Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido_."

Essa simples frase me detonava toda vez que as sete palavras eram pensadas. Eu estava com um enorme buraco no peito; impossível de cicatrizar. Impossível sem ele aqui. Doi pensar nele, dizer seu nome, ver toda e qualquer lembrança. A verdade é que eu estou proibida de lembrar e apavorada demais para poder sequer pensar na possibilidade de esquecer. Toda vez que eu fecho meus olhos o rosto pálido dele me toma por inteiro. É simplesmente inexplicável.

Apagar das minhas lembranças aquela noite de setembro é uma tarefa que eu nunca conseguirei terminar. Minha vida foi levada naquela noite. Pergunto-me se eu disse ou fiz alguma coisa desonesta demais. Ou algo errado. Em um segundo tudo estava perfeito e em seguida ele se fora. Algo que eu não sei o que foi havia deixado os olhos dele frios. E eu fiquei ali, parada, assistindo ele ir embora de tudo o que nós tínhamos; me esquecendo. Deixando-me para trás. Apesar de tudo, eu não me arrependo de nada. Absolutamente nada. Ele foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Aliás, ele é ou era minha vida; afinal, ela se foi com ele.

Eu havia chegado a um ponto onde não ligava mais para nada; eu estou tão quebrada e machucada e eu não me importo para quem vê ou sabe. Eu tenho vergonha da minha vida, por que ela está vazia. Está difícil acreditar em mim mesma ou em qualquer um ao meu redor. Eu o assisti se distanciando mais a cada instante. Até hoje, eu choro todas as noites pelo mesmo _maldito_ motivo.

Meu coração ainda bate, eu posso senti-lo, mas não faz a mínima diferença para mim. Quando alguém me vê na rua pode até pensar que eu estou bem, mas é uma mascara; que cai assim que fico sozinha de novo. Não sei o que é, mas, algo me mantém presa no nada. Qualquer um, pelo menos, já havia tentado levar embora minha dor. E eu somente sorri, afinal, eu queria que fosse ele ao invés de qualquer um. É tão insano isso; queremos ser consolados por quem mais nos machucou. Antes, eu e Edward caminhávamos em uma linha frágil, a ponto de se partir a qualquer momento. O problema é que eu nunca pensei que estaria viva quando isso ocorresse. É. Nunca pensei que viveria o suficiente para ver isso. Mas lá estava eu quando aconteceu.

Desde... Tudo, eu não tenho dormido direito, tudo vai e volta; lembranças. As risadas juntos, os momentos felizes, a família dele... Tudo se foi. Todas as coisas boas.

Mas ainda me restou a dor; minha única amiga em seis meses. É por causa dela que sei eu ele foi real. Ao contrário, acharia que não havia passado de um sonho. O mais perfeito dos sonhos. Mas ainda sim, não fora um sonho, realmente tínhamos nos amado. Mas foi tudo jogado ao vento. Isso era o que mais me consumia por dentro, tudo acabou com algumas poucas e simples palavras ditas por ele. E então eu estava sozinha naquele bosque.

Eu o perdi. Não vou ve-lo de novo. Eu preciso esquecê-lo, mas como? Se ele estava presente em toda parte?

Por tanto tempo eu fiquei pensando que tinha finalmente conseguido fazê-lo entender que eu não posso nem ao menos respirar sempre que ele não está comigo. Ou quando ele me disse que iria embora eu falei que aquilo era terrivelmente errado. Ele era tudo que eu queria. Então, eu fechei os olhos e esperei acordar naquele pesadelo. Senti os lábios dele me dando um leve beijo na testa e em seguida uma leve brisa de vento. Abri os olhos e não havia ninguém comigo.

Eu pelo menos espero que ele se sinta da mesma maneira que eu. Sinta tudo que sinto. A dor por dentro, o buraco incurável aberto no lugar no coração. Sangrando e latejando.

Lentamente os seis meses se passaram.

Seis meses e eu ainda estou _esperando aqui_.

Seis meses e eu ainda estou _respirando_.

Seis meses de _espera_.

(...)

"Você... não... me... quer?" perguntei baixinho.

"Não." sua resposta foi dura e certa.

Então, tudo ficou quieto e escuro. Não consegui acreditar mais em nada naquele momento. Aquilo estava acabando comigo como se fosse um grande e terrível erro irreparável. E era.

Acordei gritando novamente; pedindo que ele voltasse. As lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto e cegavam minha visão. Eu tenho o mesmo pesadelo toda vez que coloco a cabeça no travesseiro. Oh Céus, isso não vai acabar nunca? Não agüento mais, é demais para mim.

Quando ele estava comigo, meu mundo costumava brilhar tanto e então, eu assistir esse brilho todo se apagar. Talvez eu esteja racionado tarde demais; ainda penso em uma época atrás, quando o tempo parou e eu o tinha. Eu volto a todas as memórias mesmo sabendo que ele não estará lá junto a mim. Eu joguei milhares de boas coisas para trás. Pensando em tudo que havíamos passado. Agora eu estou voltando um pouco tarde e tentando recuperá-las; _juntando_ os pedaços e, principalmente, _tentando_ me reconstruir. Tentando recuperar minha vida. Tudo poderia se resolver se ele viesse para mim de novo e disser que estava arrependido. Poderíamos nos permitir ser felizes outra vez; como antes.

Levantei e fui até a minha janela. Olhei por entre as arvores, esperando ve-lo novamente. Mas nada. Os sopros de vento batendo em meu rosto me lembram as carícias dele. Encarei a rua que tantas vezes eu o via chegar até mim. E me lembrei de quando persegui a mesma rua para encurtar o caminha até ele. Até meu refugio mais seguro; os braços dele eram como torres ao meu redor. O _flashback_ de uma noite que ele me disse que nada mudaria, não para mim ou para ele. Estaríamos juntos para sempre, não importa o que acontecesse; estaríamos juntos em nossos corações. Antes eu ria, porque nem fazia idéia do que estava prestes a perder. Mas agora, eu tenho esse buraco no peito que me impede de estar junto até ele.

— Nós não acabamos — murmurei para o nada a minha frente. —_Esse não é o fim_. —

Há um tempo, quando estávamos longe, ele me dizia que não era nada fácil. Será que agora é do mesmo jeito? Só sei que eu o espero desde que ele se foi, eu só o quero de volta como era antes. Agora eu luto contra tudo que amo; contra tudo que já me amou. Contra cada pensamento ou qualquer recordação. Mas juro que pegaria tudo de volta agora mesmo.

—Você não vai voltar para mim?— solucei, — Me salve disto. —

Eu ainda choro por ele. Chorei mil vezes e choro de novo. Eu disse tudo, ele me conhece como ninguém, conhece meus sentimentos por ele. Estou cansada de fingir algo que não sou. Fingir que estou bem quando não estou. Esses sentimentos estão me corroendo por dentro. Relembro de quando dissemos que estariamos juntos até o fim e agora eu estou sozinha outra vez. Pergunto-me onde posso recomeçar. Cada lágrima que rola pelo meu rosto me faz morrer um pouco mais. Eu apenas queria poder saber que ele não esquecerá. Porque eu não irei. Isso está cravado em mim. Em meu coração. Em minha mente. Pela eternidade.

Como eu sinto sua falta; aquele sorriso torto que tirava meu fôlego ou o brilho nos olhos dourados toda vez que me via. Nesse momento, eu estou assombrada por memórias.

A minha liberdade não passa de saudades dele. Saudades da época em que eu era feliz e não sabia disso. Agora minha felicidade ou vontade de seguir em frente estão reduzidas a zero. Ele era o único que conseguia ver através de mim, ele não precisa ler minha mente, via em meus olhos. Agora, eu vivo na escuridão. Todo aquele tempo eu tinha vivido uma mentira, não havia nada. Não tem nenhuma solução que pudesse ter evitado minha queda num abismo que eu mesma criei.

Eu acordo todas as manhãs e ainda não consigo acreditar que o _nosso _terminou; que nos _perdemos_. Nada me dói mais do que estar assim. Às vezes, eu o espero voltar enquanto estou solitária comigo mesma; a solidão está começando a ficar algo antigo. Não me importa o que ele disse para mim naquele momento. Apenas quero que as coisas voltem. Lembro de quando meu mundo estava de cabeça para baixo, os braços dele me envolviam e me salvavam. Agora, nada disso me resta.

Outra vez tentando encontrar um jeito ou um caminho que me leve até ele. Minha alma está incompleta e eu me perco toda vez que não o encontro aqui. Não é normal pensar nele cada dia, toda hora e em cada segundo. Eu procuro em cada manhã fria a forma de escapar da minha solidão. A solidão que dói e me faz mal por que ele não está comigo. Tento outra vez dizer as palavras corretas, mas elas se confundem com o ar a minha frente. Eu queria poder abrir os olhos dele para a realidade de nós dois. Queria poder fazê-lo _entender_.

Eu afasto todo mundo de mim. Porque não quero obrigá-los a me ver da maneira que me encontro. Tento encontrar um caminho, mas o caminho para mim se foi. Não preciso mais fingir; eu preciso dele agora.

Sinto falta de brigar por coisas bobas e de beijá-lo na chuva e às duas da manhã eu não dormia somente pensando nele. Eu estava tão apaixonada que agia de modo completamente insano. Sentia aquele frio na barriga como o de uma montanha russa só de encará-lo. Ele respeitava o meu espaço, e ligava para mim ou vinha me ver exatamente quando dizia que iria. Alguém tão charmoso e encantador. Tão meu. E eu nunca pensei que poderia sentir tudo isso.

Céus, como eu queria ter a oportunidade de ouvir a voz dele mais uma vez; guardá-la comigo para sempre e ouvi-la enquanto estou sozinha essa noite. Perdida aqui nesse momento e o tempo continua passando. Se eu pudesse ter apenas um desejo, eu o queria ao meu lado. Como eu sinto sua falta. Meu amor parece se ampliar cada dia mais, mais que antes. Algo mudou, mas, ninguém ocupará o lugar que ele já preencheu. Eu continuo tentar viver sem ele, as lágrimas ainda caem dos meus olhos. Eu estou sozinha e me sinto totalmente vazia; Deus, eu estou dilacerada por dentro. Encarei as poucas estrelas no céu e espero que ele esteja fazendo a mesma coisa; me alguma forma, me ele parece mais perto e eu quase posso escutar a sua voz dizendo que ainda me ama. Que sente minha falta. Do mesmo jeito que ele fazia antes.

Eu queria apenas que ele aparecesse na minha janela e me salvasse do nada que eu havia me tornado. E dizer que aquilo finalmente havia acabado. Segurar-me em seus braços e sussurrar que estava tudo bem. Isto não é fácil. Eu estou quebrada e exposta. Não me sinto mais nesse lugar. Não sou forte como era quando ele estava aqui.

Esta é a única verdade.

Eu me tornei nada. Absolutamente nada.

**FIM**

*..*..*..*..*

Oi. Como vcs estão?  
>Bom, gostaram dessa oneshot? Eu particulamente gostei dela. opinião de autora conta?/  
>Pra mim, passou exatamente o que a Bells sentiu. É bem emo...Me inspirei na música Bring Me To Life - Evanescence para escrever essa one. Ouçam ;)<p>

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!**! beijos

CAPA NO PERFIL


End file.
